Disabilities Can Change Things
by Gingers rock
Summary: Alternate Universe- during the Last Olympian injuries were given to each of the big three children. Thalia is now a mute, Nico is deaf, and Percy is blind. Many events after this chapter of their lives are changed due to the disabilities inflicted on them.
1. Chapter 1

**I am not too sure about this plot, but it had to have been written some time. Im just playing with the idea right now, but hopefully someone will enjoy it.**

_Summary: AU- during the war against Kronos in the last Olympian, a lot of injuries were given to people. They were injuries that could not be fixed, not even with the best of Apollo's poetic healing. Coincidently these injuries were given to the spawn of the big three. Thalia cannot speak, Nico has no ability to hear, and Percy now lacks his capability of sight._

PROLOGUE

Third Person-Thalia: upon

The war was raging on and the hunters had golden monster dust floating around whenever an arrow was notched. Thalia was leading the huntresses on top of a hill on the street with her shield Aegis protecting her from oncoming blows. The hunters excelled with archery the most so they tried to shoot long range but every once and a while a lone hell hound would scamper its way to their camp in which they had the most shelter. Thalia was amazing with a spear and shield just as much as a bow, but even she made a mistake.

Dodging a round of arrows aimed at her she ushered some of her younger hunters to fall back for cover. The younglings struggled to stay in cover long enough to cross the bridge they were stationed at so Thalia lead them. Sweat was dripping from the daughter of Zeus' forehead but she kept the group of girls safe. They made it across the bridge to where some buildings covered them from the war.

Thalia bid them farewell and headed back to the battle until a Hell Hound blocked her way at the base of the bridge. Its teeth were barred with a low raspy growl escaping it; the beast was positioned in a pouncing stance like it was ready to attack at any given moment.

The mound of scraggly black fur made the first move and leaped onto Thalia. The teeth of the monster chomped inches from her face but only made indents onto the shield protecting her. She hammered the creature with the shield and the dog whimpered as it was thrown a couple yards away.

Without thinking the daughter of Zeus threw the shield at the Hell Hound making the beast vaporize into a tornado of dust. That was her mistake.

Without anything to deflect them, Thalia stood helplessly in shock as a round of arrows flew at her. Most of the arrows missed but one in particular dart hit its mark. The weapon pierced the side of her throat to make the huntress fall the ground.

Thalia gasped as she held her neck to stop the bleeding. It wasn't until minutes later when an Apollo camper medic came to help, but she passed out into blackness. The amount of pain that was enflaming her body was unimaginable, but not a word was shed from her mouth but the deep breaths that were slowing down impassively.

Third Person-Nico:

Arriving at the battle in New York next to his father made Nico grin. He hadn't been this happy since Bianca was alive, but he tried to forget about the memories of his deceased sibling. The war was tilted towards the titan's side, but Nico had a gut feeling that the campers would be winning soon.

The chariot Hades, Nico, and Persephone came in was surrounded with skeletal warriors and vines oncoming entrapping monsters. The dead horses with flaming manes that were leading the chariot were going wild; weaving in and out of combat zones.

Nico saw some struggling campers and abandoned the cart where his father looked at him with pride for the first time.

Raising his Stygian Iron sword and swiping a Dracaena to her death, Nico felt invincible- like it was him with the curse of Achilles. Any monster that neared the son of Hades was immediately vaporized into golden dust within seconds.

He looked at the clump of campers who were wearing out quickly. They appeared to be 15, one year older than him which was a bit intimidating because if they were having trouble then Nico himself would surly fail helping them.

Nico he killed a rogue Cyclops that was about to pound one of the campers with his club. He repeated the cycle multiple times until the campers that were gaining his help finally noticed him.

"Get out of here kid. There's going to be a bomb soon." A girl with a high pitched voice called to him, but he ignored the warning with decapitating an Empousa.

The battle continued but the titans still had the advantage, but that didn't stop Nico from trying the best he could to win this war. A couple minutes passed when some shouted something unclear to the son of Hades.

It wasn't until an explosion went off nearby that he realized that someone shouted 'take cove!', but it was already too late. Nico was in the middle of the enemies' territory to get the best of the fight, but unfortunately for him that was wear the protectors of Olympus were aiming bombs of Greek fire.

Loud bangs from the explosions made the earth shake sending the son of Hades tumbling to the ground. He curled up into the fetal position to not get trampled by party ponies, but the explosions never died down.

He only knew when the vibrating earth settled still that it was safe to stand up. His ears rang as he stumbled on his shaking knees, but he didn't stay up for long. A club wacked his head so hard he was unconscious within a second.

Third Person-Percy: **(I am too lazy to check for what actually happened so this is basically the sum up/my bad memory+ a lot of AU)**

Ethan Nakamura lay still on the ground with blood surrounding his body. Annabeth's form was small in the distance by the wall where she was thrown to by Kronos. The Throne room on Olympus was silent except for the deep panting coming from Percy and Luke-or Kronos.

The hero of Olympus gave the former son of Hermes a glare that could kill-metaphorically of course, but Kronos just grinned pleased in the host body he was given.

"I've been waiting a long time for this Percy Jackson." The raspy voice came out of the titan of time's throat. "The tiny hero of Olympus, on his knees begging for forgiveness to join my side." A deep cackle escaped the titan as if he found it funny that everyone would die soon.

"I will never bow down to you." With that said Percy charged with Riptide to the titan but to no budge. The celestial bronze sword skidded across the tan skin of Luke like it was metal versus metal.

The titan continued to laugh like a maniac, but then he pulled out his own weapon. His scythe was gleaming with power which made Percy cower back a bit in fear. The scythe pierced threw the air like a pen on paper, and the motion looked so fluid when the golden eyed being swung the weapon. The scythe was deflected against the son of Poseidon's iron like skin, but sent the teen back a few feet from the impact.

"You think that just because you have the curse of Achilles means you can't die? You will tire out soon, and when you do I will be there to find your weak spot. Just-" the titan was cut off from his threat by his own grunt. He closed his golden eyes and collapsed to the marble floor. When he opened his eyes they were a light blue that once belonged to Luke Castellan.

"Perc-" Luke screamed in his husky voice, but Kronos came back.

"Ugh that treacherous son of Hermes." The deep voice of the titan said. The lord of time closed his eyes for a minute and when he opened them a sly grin was spread across his face. He drew his scythe back while starring at the small of Percy's back, only to release the scythe moments later.

Luke's eyes returned but his facial expressions were strained and sweat was pouring down his face.

"I can't keep control for long Percy. Listen to me, I made a mistake so let me set things right." The son of Hermes gasped for breath but continued. "Give me my knife, I know where my mortal point is." A grunt came from his mouth in frustration.

Percy looked at Annabeth's knife that was placed next to him. This could easily be a trap, but there was that pleading look on Luke's face that brought the son of Poseidon to hastily hand the weapon over. The sweaty palms of Luke made contact with his old weapon and slowly but surely raised the weapon to his underarm. Before he could penetrate skin he looked up to the sea green eyed teen next to him.

"Ethan. Me. All the unclaimed. Don't let it… Don't let it happen again." He closed his eyes tightly and stabbed his arm pit. The cries from the titan of time raged throughout the throne room as he exploded into golden light and dust.

Annabeth immediately shut her eyes as well as Grover, but within shock Percy stared directly at the light. A head ache was brought over him and his ears started to buzz, his sea green eyes were burning like they were on fire.

His yells were heard from all over New York before he passed out, but when help came it was already too late.

**So how was it? Like I mentioned before I'm just playing with the idea so this might just be a one shot- but it could also go places, I'm not too sure.**

**I need a beta-anyone want to sign up? Im terrible with technology so if your interested in betaing any of my stories-or all of them- please pm me and we'll figure it out.**

**Reviews always encourage me to write more and without them I lose inspiration so please…**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you reviewers-I will keep updating with your reviews, they help a lot.**

**I hope this chapter pleases you guys.**

Third person:

A little over two hours ago the war was won by Olympus and a victory meeting was to be held once everyone in the infirmary was stable. All the campers that were injured had eased faces after being looked after; most of the kids had wounds that were already healing up from the ambrosia and nectar given to them, well, excluding the three kids in the corner of the infirmary.

The children of the big three were flailing their limbs around in fear of what was happening to them. Their cries for help and cowers in fear brought the other kids down. If the children of the big three were crying in pain then their injuries must be bad, even Percy Jackson who held up the sky, exploded a volcano with himself in it, and swam in the river Styx had tears streaming down his face.

"Everyone who is able has to go to the Throne room immediately for the celebration of our victory" called an Apollo camper who followed the others out of the hospice.

The Olympus Hospital was now unoccupied except for the three patients and a few unconscious campers, plus some Apollo campers as medics. The medics looked at the children of the big three sadly, these were the heroes they looked up to, three kids with pale faces and injuries that will haunt them forever.

Maybe if these children of Apollo could get their dad to help, everyone would be in the throne room already, but as ancient rules reminded them-no god can interfere in a mortal's fate.

"Come on Thalia, just calm down. Tell me what's hurting you." The medic cooed into the hunter's ear. Thalia had restraints on her arms and legs after her earlier attack of the Apollo spawn. The daughter of Zeus had a patch over her throat with blood stains on it, but her neck has healed a while ago after drinking nectar.

Her mouth gaped open but no noise came out. Tears leaked out of the corners of her eyes, she kept moving her lips to no budge-nothing would come out. She started panicking and shook the small bed she was placed on, her restraints were bringing bruises to her ankles and wrists.

"Thalia! Where are you? Thalia what's going on?" Percy had his hands in front of him tracing the different objects in front of him to find his cousin. His eyes were wide open but a pale turquoise color replaced his normal sea green eyes. His tanned skin was glazed from crying with confusion and his eyes rimmed with red.

The son of Poseidon made it over to Thalia by listening for the creaking of her movement against her restraints.

"Percy we have to find out what's wrong with her, go back to your bed. Get some bandages over his eyes." The medic told the last part to his partner who then led Percy back to his designated spot and wrapped cotton and gauze around his head where his eyes were.

"Let me go to Thalia. Please, I need to know if she's okay. And Nico too, where is he?" the son of Poseidon pleaded to the general direction the Apollo camper treating him was.

"Nico is still unconscious, and if you don't get in the way you can come see Thalia" was his response. Percy didn't think the camper noticed but his worried expression turned into a frown once his sight was mentioned. His arm was grabbed by the medic and his feet were led to Thalia's bed the next minute.

"Thalia. There you are." The son of Poseidon went to his knees and leaned on her bed. His hands traced the sides of her body **(not in a nasty way)** to make sure she was okay. He found her restraints and much to the Apollo campers' dismay he unbuckled them and was immediately engulfed into a hug. "Thank the gods you're okay. I was so worried." His voice was deep and full of concern.

A pair of nimble hands went over the bandage over his eyes.

"I can't see anymore Thalia." His voice cracked and the he broke down again for the second time that evening. He missed the pleasure of seeing; he didn't know how lucky he was until he lost it. "Thalia what's wrong? Please tell me." He pleaded once again but all the daughter of Zeus did was bring his hand to her mouth **(Again not in a nasty way)**. Her mouth moved but still was soundless, and he immediately knew what was wrong.

"Oh Thalia I'm so sorry. I brought you into this. I'm so sorry, please forgive me." He rambled on a bit more but she stopped him and smiled reassuringly, stroking his back to calm him down. She didn't know why he was apologizing, but she didn't know how to tell him that.

Yelling brought them out of the cousinly bonding they were having and they both turned to Nico's direction. His face was pale and his thin hospital gown was blotched with blood.

"I can't hear." He yelled and started shaking his body with fearful eyes. "I see you talking but I can't hear it." He buried his head in his hands and sobbed. "I don't even know if I'm talking right now! What's going on?" he kept on bawling but felt reinsured when Percy and Thalia pushed past the doctors. Everyone was saying something but all he could hear was a high pitched ringing noise.

Then Thalia brought out a note pad and a pen. 'We are in the Olympus hospital' she scribbled down.

"Who won?" his voice was a lot louder than everyone else.

'Olympus.' She wrote down with a cheery happy face. Nico smiled a little and turned to Percy.

"What is wrong with his eyes?"

'He can't see, he's blind. I can't talk anymore.' She rubbed her throat and put a frowny face on the pad while her face showed true sadness.

"And I can't hear anything. I guess we are just a bunch of misfits eh?" he yelled to her making her laugh which he couldn't hear, and Percy had a stupid grin on his face.

The Camp medic came over and snatched the pad away. 'We got clothes for you to change into and if you're up to it the meeting in the throne room is still going-you can still make it.' He spoke the words at the same time.

They were still for a moment until Percy spoke up. "Well I'm down with that, I wanna see-err… umm hear everyone's happy faces?" he ended it in a questioning way, confused on how to make the sentence work.

'I'm with kelp-for-brains.' Thalia wrote and Nico nodded in agreement.

"Are they going?" Percy asked confused.

"Yeh" said the medic while handing each of them clothes to change out of the hospital gowns. The children of the big three changed, eager to be united with their friends.

In the meeting at the Throne Room Annabeth was kneeling by her mother's throne with a pleased expression on. She was probably the happiest person in the room-well besides Grover who passed out after finding out he will be in the Council of Cloven Elders. Tyson was pretty happy too, being able to live in his father's palace and make weapons as the General of the Cyclopes.

Everyone was relieved for the time being. They won the war, saved Olympus, and the gods sat at their thrones with pleased faces. They were discussing a celebration that was to be held later that night, until the throne room doors were pushed open.

Thalia was the first to stride in the room, she looked as confident as ever in her camouflage Hunters pants and a black t-shirt. Following closely behind was Nico in dark clothing and an Aviator's Jacket. The son of Hades looked a little skittish and it didn't help when people saw the bandages covering his ears.

Everyone looked at the two for a minute and then tackled them with questions. Annabeth was hugging her friend like she would vanish any second, and Thalia laughed a noiseless laugh but no one seemed to notice.

"Nico what happened to you bro?" people would ask him and it wasn't till Thalia wrote the question down that he answered.

"I can't hear anymore." He yelled over everyone-way louder than necessary. "And Thalia can't talk and Percy- Where is he?"

"Wait you can't talk? Thalia I'm so sorry." Annabeth looked at her friend sadly, everyone was about to send their sorrow messages when the throne room doors opened once again.

"Yah, leave the blind kid to find his way here by himself, don't worry if he walks into 3 walls." Percy called over to Thalia and Nico. Everyone went into silence. The 16 year old savior of Olympus was in a green shirt with dark jeans on; Riptide was safely in his pocket. His eyes were wrapped with gauze and he had his hands hopelessly in front of him, trying to find his way to his friends.

Everyone had appalled faces, especially the gods. A path was cleared where Thalia led the son of Poseidon to the center of the throne room where Nico was kneeling.

"Why did it go all silent? Is there something on my face?" Percy had a sloppy grin on trying to make a joke about his injury's bandage. Thalia cracked a smile. Percy stole the notebook which he somehow knew was in her hands and wrote something down.

His letters were overlapping and hard to read, but it was good for someone who can't see. He passed it to Nico. 'Are they all staring at me?'

"Yah" was all Nico said back.

**Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it-if there was something you didn't like or want me to do more of review it and if there another chapter I'll be sure to slip it in or out.**

**I'm not that into percabeth anymore but if you guys want any romance please tell me who you want with who-I'm not the best at romances but they are fun to write sometimes.**

**REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks reviewers, it makes my day when I see those little emails. I love your ideas so keep it up!**

**And if any of you read my **_**what brother's can bring**_** story, I think I'll update that next.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

Third Person:

An eerie silence made the children of the big three squirm uncomfortably. Their ADD didn't make it easy on them to stand still while everyone assessed the situation.

"We have almost come to an end with this meeting; alas the savior of Olympus is here to receive his gift in our honor." Zeus broke the awkward stillness. Poseidon was at a loss of words, staring at his son with his mouth gaping open like a fish out of water. "Perseus Jackson!" Zeus' voice rumbled throughout the throne room giving everyone a start.

The son of Poseidon shakily stood up on unstable knees; his hands were placed in front of him to keep balance as he strutted forward. He was unsure as to why the lord of the skies had decided to give him the last gift instead of Thalia or Nico, but decided not to question the god. His feet carried him a little crookedly to the left-front most part of the room, he was about 4 feet away from the giant god Zeus, and his father was even closer.

Percy knelt down unaware of how close he was and tilted his head down respectfully. Sadness was clear in Poseidon's face, but inside he felt a little disappointed. Not because his only current son was now blind, but this child in front of him was supposed to do greater things-that is now impossible with his disability. Percy was one of his favorite sons and now he could not make his father proud anymore in battle, because for sure his son would not be strong enough to handle another war.

"We gods would like to offer you Percy, a gift that we haven't granted in a long time." Zeus wavered as if reconsidering. "We would like to offer you Immortality." His words were powerful and a gasp was heard from everyone in the room. Everyone stared more intensely at the blind teen in front of them. Even a deep breath escaped his lips as if he thought this was a harsh joke.

His world felt like it was falling around him and there was nothing he could do about it. He turned around as if to look for his friends for advice but he immediately reminded himself that he couldn't see. He could feel the stares on him, but he didn't know what to do.

He couldn't leave his friends, or watch them die for that matter-they have always been there for him and he just couldn't abandon them. His mother too, who would look after her? What if monsters were to attack her, surely Paul couldn't help then, right? He had to stay in the mortal world for all his friends and family, Percy needed them like they needed him.

Plus the son of Poseidon knew deep down that if he was immortal he would end up destroying the world somehow, that would be his luck.

He angled his head upward to face the gods again and spoke in a low voice.

"I mean this in the most respectful way possible, but I refuse. Can I have a different gift instead?" his voice cracked at the end, considering that he might be blasted into a million pieces by the master bolt. Percy couldn't see, but the lord of the sky had a deep frown of confusion on his face. No one had ever turned down immortality before, and this sea scum in front of him had the courage to say no. He had no clue what to say to the teenager in front of him, but an idea had come to mind.

"Is it your sight back that you want? If so we can grant it back to you if, anything that is in our ability." Uncertainty was clear in the god's voice. Percy could never leave Thalia and Nico to be outcasts without him, they were his family. He did want his sight back a lot though, and maybe he could get their hearing and voice back too. But then the son of Poseidon remembered how this war started, his promise to the true hero of Olympus.

"I do not wish for that." Percy said to everyone's surprise. "I want you gods to claim your children more, make sure everyone is appreciated at camp by giving the minor gods cabins. And Hades, give Hades his own cabin at camp too. This whole war started because some campers didn't feel noticed by their godly parent, so if you all obey to these rules and claim your children by the time they turn…13 then I will be happy." He sounded confident, but if he could see the god's faces the confidence would be gone.

Outrage was obviously displayed in their facial expressions but they were also appalled to the courage of the demigod in front of them. Poseidon stood corrected; his son did make him proud once again.

"He has a wish we can manage brother." Poseidon said to Zeus.

"And I could use a little throne in the council room." Hades said in a depressing tone.

Zeus took this into consideration and agreed.

"Swear it to the river Styx." The son of Poseidon insisted.

"We swear to the river Styx now can we get on with things." He sounded tired so Percy grinned with pleasure. "Now join us all in a celebration and banquet." Zeus boomed and a feat was held in the corner and music blasted.

Someone grabbed hold of Percy's arm and tugged him off to the food. "Thalia?" He could sense her nodding and they continued to grab food, later having Nico join them. They ate in silence since it was hard for them to communicate with each other with their disabilities, but it was a comforting silence. "Where is Annabeth?" Percy broke the quietness. Thalia scribbled the answer down and Nico voiced it.

"She's talking with Athena on the dance floor." Without an answer Percy stumbled past people searching for the daughter of Athena. It wasn't until someone called his name that he felt at comfort. Her mater-of-fact voice made him feel at peace, like it was okay to be blind, like it was okay that most of his friends have died, it was okay to be sad.

Her warmth brought new energy to his tired form as she hugged him tightly; it made him feel as good as when she kissed him on top of the volcano the last year. To Annabeth it was like having her brother back, someone who had saved her life several times. She had thought she loved him at one point, but in which way was always unclear-him losing his eye sight was an eye opener to her. She needs someone like him in her life, but she needs someone who she can rely on to take care of her to stay with her in the future. Percy couldn't do that now.

"I missed you so much wise girl." He whispered to her, his head was craned down since he was a good 4 inches taller than her.

"Are you kidding me? I thought you were dead sea-weed brain." She replied. She released him from the hug and smiled at him, frowning when she saw the bandages covering his beautiful sea-green eyes. Her favorite eyes in the whole world were gone, now was just a scar that reminded her of them.

"What did Athena want?" Percy broke her from her thoughts.

"Well, my gift from the gods is to be the architect in charge of fixing up Olympus, my mother was just setting up plans for me to stay in her palace." Her voice was full of joy. Percy was ecstatic for her; this was her dream-to build something that lasts. Then Percy wondered how much he will get to see her.

"Annabeth, does this mean you're going to be staying in New York?" he asked even happier.

"No, I should probably stay up here for the most part. If you could see the destruction of this place you would agree." She said the last part a little carelessly.

Percy ignored her last comment and kept pushing the subject.

"So I won't get too see you that much?" his tone quivered in disappointment and his head was directed a little to the right of Annabeth.

"Don't be such a sea-weed brain. I'll come visit you." She punched his arm playfully. "And you were the one who turned down immortality, we could've seen each other like everyday." She finished a little selfishly. That is when Percy snapped, all his bottled up emotions coming out. He stiffened while straitening his body up and inching away from Annabeth.

"I turned it down for you and my friends." Now his voice was smooth and exact.

"Woah there, calm down Percy. I was just joking around." She was about to add something but was cut off by him storming out of the throne room without even putting her yells into consideration.

Out in the gardens of the gods, Percy felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to hear Nico with a sullen greeting.

"I heard about how she isn't staying at camp, tough luck." His voice was loud still, but he was getting used to being deaf.

"Where's Thalia?" Percy quickly corrected himself and tried to write down his question.

"The hunters left earlier to go on some mission." Nico paused pondering something. "That was very nice of you to give up immortality, or your sight."

'It was nothing Nico, at least us cousins will stick together.' Percy looked down. 'What are we going to do now?' Percy wrote down, this question has been stuck on his mind for a long time.

"Well, we could always train for upcoming wars, you never know what could happen. Learning Brail or something would do me some good." Nico's voice was uncertain.

'Well I guess the both of us can learn it' with that written down the two cousins stood up and made their way to the elevator. This was going to be a confusing life ahead of them.

**Well, that's that. Hope you liked it. I don't really know where Nico and Percy will go now-I know they are going to train and become totally awesome with fighting skills, but I don't know how…ideas?**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you reviewers, I love you all (not literally). Anyway, ****Wolf Master Uchiha**** you are awesome-I love it when people send their ideas for the story- so I will most likely be using a lot of the ideas you PMed me and this chapter is dedicated to you…Thank you! **

**And please don't be mad about Annabeth being out of character in the last chapter-I was going through a stage where I wasn't too fond of her- I need her to momentarily be out of the plot in order for the story to keep going.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Percy Jackson Characters **

**Enjoy.**

Percy's Point of view:

A brisk breeze of cold air drifted into my creaky cabin. The inside of the Poseidon cabin had changed a lot over to me over the past couple of weeks since the battle over Olympus. All the other senses have become clearer now that vision was out of the picture.

The scent of salt and fish has always been a big wake up call to anyone who enters my cabin, but now I could smell the faint smell of strawberries, sweat stained clothes that were piled on the floor was also very clear. I could even smell the stuffy stench of mold in one corner; I might have to get someone to check that out.

I could almost taste the ocean tickling my tongue every time I talked to someone. I could hear sea gulls cawing on the shore, the light trace of laughter was audible which was weird since hardly anyone smiled after the burials of the dead campers a couple of nights ago. Everyone must be getting breakfast right about now.

Tumbling out of my bed to the ground I picked up a shirt at random from one of the not-too-stinky piles of shirts. That was the easiest way to organize for me, a pile for clean, a pile for not too clean, a pile for getting pretty dirty, and lastly a pile in the back of my room for toxic waste of clothing. Drawers were getting too annoying and it feels like a waste to put perfectly good clothes in a laundry bin.

Slipping a pair of jeans on, I felt my way towards the door of my cabin. I've gotten very familiar with the surroundings of camp to a point where I probably could get around while only knocking into a couple of things, but it was a new instinct to hold my arms out.

Counting the five steps that led down at the end of my porch I stumbled a little on the dewy grass towards the dining pavilion.

The stares that I could feel I fear would never stop. Every freaking time I enter a room a majority of the campers would hush up and I could sense the gazes of pity aimed towards me. It started to get better over time, less stares and people stopped asking to help me, but nothing lasts and I soon had the gauze that covered my eyes taken off. That released the process all over again with kids giving me pity; they saw that my old sea green colored eyes were now a pale pearly greeny-blue color- all hope for my sight was gone.

"Hey Prissy! Quit sticking your arms out like a freak. Your starting to look like a creeper now." Ah Clarisse. She will never stop insulting me will she, but I guess she was one of the only people who treats me like a normal person. Sure she was mean a lot, but it's good to remember the good old days when we used to fight.

"You know Clarisse one thing I like about being blind is not being able to see you butt ugly face anymore, the sight used to make me gag." Okay I admit it wasn't one of my best comebacks.

I heard a few stray snickers and the grumbles of curses Clarisse aimed at me, but I ignored them and went on to getting some food.

…

"I'm sorry Percy, I just can't do it. What if I hurt you?" the Hermes camper said quietly. The Arena had lots of metal-on-metal sounds, and I was sure that i could hold my own weight in some training but whatever I said was deflected with a 'I can't do that to you' or a 'your blind…' sometimes even a 'why don't we do it a different time?'.

"Come on Travis, I haven't done anything for like a month, I'm starting to feel lazy." I could feel my voice fill with plead. Almost everyone in camp declines whenever I ask to spar; making up some stupid excuse. It was really starting to get on my nerves.

"Sorry Perce. Your already good enough, we all know that. I just can't. Can you just do some training with Nico later?" yeah that was another thing the other campers told me. It was like saying 'go fight with another cripple, no ones to blame then if you get hurt'. There is never any time for me and Nico to spar in the Arena because the time slots in the schedule won't let us unless we go after curfew-and trust me, a grumpy Fury does not give a break to a blind or deaf kid.

I stormed out of the arena and I could feel Travis' eyes boring into the back of my head. Why couldn't they just treat me like they did before? Like their old friend and cousin, they even treated me as their leader. Not anymore, now I was just the blind kid who got in the way and now the Hermes cabin is the house of leaders. They make the orders on what to do. It sucks.

Making my way to Nico's cabin I found it difficult to weave past all the other new cabins that were in construction. I've been to the Hades cabin a lot lately, but new cabins just keep popping up like bunnies in the spring. Okay bad analogy, but you get the point. The gods sure did keep to their promise, new kids have been coming in a lot more than they used to which keeps Grover a lot more busy. The new campers were the ones always laughing and joking around like life was at camp was the best thing ever- they didn't see their friends get slaughtered in battle.

"Hey dude! What do you think you're doing? This our territory." I hate the Ares cabin. I know everyone does but the new cocky campers in that cabin are so stuck up and annoying it makes me angry.

"Listen kid, I'm just passing through." I could hear a group of teens a couple of yards in front of me where the blood red cabin would be.

"Don't call me kid, I'm not the one who needs everyone's help just to get up in the morning. I'm not the blind kid who ruins everyone's fun in the arena." From the cracking in his voice he was probably younger than me; most likely going through puberty. But an image of a giant kid with a too small camp-half-blood t-shirt on made its way into my head. This kid was really getting on my nerves.

"Well I'm sorry then, just let me get to the Hades cabin, which if you didn't know is pretty much right behind your cabin."

"Are you trying to say that I'm stupid or something?" I could hear his footsteps get closer to me.

"No I'm just saying that that small head of yours can't hold much." Why am I doing this? I could just walk away, it was just something in my head wanting to be the old stupid Percy I used to be.

There were some curses sent at me in Ancient Greek but none of them from the guy who first talked to me. No his reply was a little more _hurtful._

Pain radiated in my upper cheek and eye, he must have punched me. It hurt like Hades but in a way it felt good. The smell of a blood made its way to my nose; he must have been wearing a ring or something that cut some of my skin. It felt great, the adrenaline rising in my body made it feel like training or fighting. All my bottled up emotions came pouring out as I stumbled back from the impact; all my anger and sadness from the war revealed itself.

I balanced myself then listened to where he was. I took a fast step forward and jumped into the free air eventually meeting something solid and bringing it to the ground with me. The kid was shocked at first with a blind guy on top of him, but when he got his mind on things he then rolled over so he was on top of me and punched me in the face repeatedly. After I let him have his moment I tucked my leg in a little and then kicked it out; hitting him where it hurts. His body went limp for a second and he fell back onto the ground. I leaned up and heard his ragged breathing in the dirt in front of me; I crawled over to his body and lifted him so that we were both standing now.

I kept a hold on his shirt with one hand and with my other I swung an upper cut to his face. His body begged to fall to the ground but I kept him standing with the iron grip on his collar. I brought my fist back again and hit him with even more force, I could feel the sweat rub of onto my fingers from his face. I moved my hold from the front of his shirt to the back; I then let his body drop a little and brought my knee up. From experience I could tell that being kneed in the gut isn't fun.

I dropped his body to the ground and heard him grunt in pain. What happened next was bit of a blur but I could feel a bunch of bodies pound on top of me; his friends probably tackled me. I felt some knives scratch me and a bunch of punches thrown at me, I kept fighting back though. I wasn't winning by far and the weight on top of me slowed me down a lot, I think I beat some of them up pretty good though.

"Hey! What's this all about? Get off of him now!" I could hear Clarisse's voice yell with authority and she pulled the people off of me. "Prissy? I could have guessed. What's going on here?" her voice held a bit of worry as she helped me to my feet.

"For the final time boar face, my name is Percy." I shook her arm off of my mine and brushed the dirt off of me.

"Wait, like Percy Jackson? You're the one who won the battle in Manhattan?" the guy who started the fight spoke up.

"Who else has the name?" I raised my shirt a little and felt a gash go across my stomach and cursed in Ancient Greek.

"Oh my gods, I'm sorry. I didn't know I just though…" he trailed off. So Ares campers had some sort of niceness in their small head.

"So what? You would just beat up a blind kid you see struggling at camp, but once you find out he helped fight during the war your all soft?" I could feel some blood drip down my stomach.

"Prissy just calm down, it was a misunderstanding." Clarisse snickered a little at the word _misunderstanding._

"Just forget about it." I grumbled under my breath. I was getting tired of everyone treating me different than everyone else, if Clarisse had left me to fight my own battle I would be happier. "To tell you the truth that was the most fun I've had in a long while. Just don't let it happen again to anyone else."

"You can't tell me what to do, I don't know if you can tell, but you're not in charge anymore-if anything you are the last person to tell me what I can and can't do." Wow Clarisse sure was sensitive.

"I'm sick of your whole cabin picking on everyone else. It needs to stop." My voice was steady and I could feel a low tug in my gut, my water powers must be doing something. I felt the dew in the grass below my feet start to gather and rise into a large sheet of water. A hand on my shoulder made the liquid splatter to the ground.

"Percy lets go to the forest and talk, you look like crap." It was Nico's low tone- he sure got used to his deafness. He led me to the forest and I could hear the Ares cabin get back to making fun of others.

Once deep enough into the woods Nico shoved a note pad and pen into my hands.

"Write whatever is going on in that head of yours, you haven't been acting the same lately." He had a serious voice.

So I wrote.

_Nothing is the same. I just want everything back to the way it was. No one is treating me like they used to and its getting really annoying. This whole stupid camp is getting changed in a way that I don't like it-campers will never act like they did before the war._

"Let's leave then." This caught me as a shock. "Everyone is staring at me like I'm a piece of meat."

_I don't know Nico, this is home._

"Percy, Annabeth is too busy in Olympus to ever get back with you." I mentally face palmed.

_That's not it Nico-well maybe partially but what about my mom and Paul?_

"We could go live with them." He sounded desperate now.

_But our sent is too strong now, we will attract monster to them._

"Ugh, you're not making this easy. Let's go talk to your mom and leave this place. I can't stand campers now days."

_Let's just go pack our things and play it by year, okay?_

I could sense that my cousin nodded and we left camp.

**Done! Sorry it took a while but I read these cool books called **_**The Enemy**_** and **_**The Dead**_** both by Charlie Higson- they were about a zombie virus that takes over everyone 16 years and older, I highly recommend them.**

**So tell me what you think about the chapter, I love your guys' opinions.**

**So this story is going to run into the the heroes of Olympus series where Hera needs their help but it will be a lot different and possibly with new characters so you can submit some if you want.**

**REVIEW seriously, it helps**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you Reviewers, I know it may not seem like it-but they help a lot :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson characters.**

Third Person:

Percy's mother is a very persistent woman. She's the most gentle and beautiful woman in the world sure, but you do not want to make her mad.

With her tone filled with rage, her yelling turning into a jumble of words. It took a hand from Paul on her shoulder to get her to finally calm down. Then she broke down, tears tracing down her cheeks and a low sob escaping her mouth. Her son took the chance to rap his arms around her; her face dampening his shirt with dribble and salty tears.

"Mom we are going to be fine. I just really need to get away for a little while." Percy's soothing voice was soft as he embraced his mom in a loving hug. His eyes were staring blankly into her mess of graying brown hair; he was trying to remember what she looked like.

"Percy, you're my little baby." She paused taking many sucks of air in. "You're my only son and you want me to let you wander helplessly into what was it? Freaking Oregon or whatever."(**That came out like I hate Oregon but I don't-sorry)** She was back to yelling again and from the way she was out of her always calm attitude she was really upset. Ever since the day Olympus was saved and Percy told Sally that he was blind she became really possessive over her son.

"Ma, I'm not helpless. Nico and I just need to take a break away from camp." His voice cracked mid way through his reply and he began to slowly cry too.

"All the way across the Country?" She was desperately grasping his shirt as if it would help keep him there in New York. "Why can't you just stay here? It will be like the old days, us sticking together as a family."

"Mom you know with two children of the big three, we would be lucky to last a day monster free." He was silently begging her to stop crying, it was breaking his heart to hurt her like this.

"Sally, he's a big kid now. He saved the Greek gods for Pete's sake; he has to go off alone some time." Paul was probably the best step dad Percy could ask for.

"He's blind Paul!" she screamed. "How is he supposed to 'go off alone' when he can't even see?" that hurt Percy a little but he knew she was just upset. A long silence filled the apartment room of the Blofis residence.

"Mrs. Blofis? I'll stick with him the whole time, nothing can come past us. We will practice fighting everyday and we'll maybe even go to school too. Just please let us go, please?" Nico was the one to break the silence. The words he spoke were very un-nico-like, he must really want to leave.

"How long would you be gone?" Well Sally must have believed that Nico could protect Percy.

"Only like a year or so." Sally gulped a sob down. "But we will iris message every week and nothing bad ever happens in Oregon anyway." Percy was desperate to keep his mom safe by leaving.

"Why Oregon anyway?" Paul questioned.

"It's the farthest away from camp; we just really want to leave all the Greek stuff behind." Percy replied.

"And farther from you own mom." Sally started crying again. "A whole year Percy, that's a long time."

"I know mom, you think I wouldn't miss you." The son of Poseidon was crying hard now. "Please mom, this is what I want."

After hours of countless remarks back and forth between mother and son Sally finally gave in, on the condition that he Iris message her every week and that she pay for them to get there and pay for a house for them to live them much to Percy's dismay. 'You can barely keep this house as it is' Percy would say but Sally wouldn't budge from her conditions.

The next day Percy and Nico were sent on the next train to Salem, Oregon.

**Skip forward a couple weeks to Oregon.**

The tip of the sword flew inches by Nico's face making the son of Hades nearly pee himself.

"Watch it Percy, You nearly killed me again." Nico whined.

"That is the point of fighting with real swords isn't it?" Percy sensed the Stygian Iron sword of his dueling partner come towards him and ducked down. Percy realized Nico probably couldn't hear what he had said but was too into the battle to go write it down.

"I thought blind people were supposed to, you know not see things." Nico muttered.

Percy laughed and focused on the water inside Nico's blood. Percy was indeed blind and could only see blackness wherever he went, but recently the son of Poseidon realized that if he thought hard enough all water would light up in his blackness. Percy only focused on animals and people so whenever he 'saw' someone walk by it was like a bright white figure moving in a world of blackness. The first time Percy focused on a guy driving he started freaking out with a person basically soaring down the blackness.

A couple of days ago the son of Poseidon was playing around with riptide and he could feel the metal. Yah everyone can feel and touch metal, but even several feet away Percy could sense exactly where the sword was and how it was positioned. That was the only way he could fight, Percy could sense where his cousin's attack would be. His hypothesis was that since his dad was 'the earth shaker' he had control over earth stuff- metal and other weapons equal earth stuff. This skill does drain some energy though.

Their training soon found an end and they started their school work. With the opportunity to skip out on school the boys' immediately took it but Sally insisted they do work at their 'house'. The place the two cousins lived was an old shack with only one room and a bathroom, it wasn't much but it was better than sleeping outside.

Percy started saying words and Nico tried to read his lips, and Nico was picking up fast.

"I, I smell? I smell like…like dead poop? I smell like dead poop? Is that what you said?" Nico asked staring at Percy's mouth quizzically.

Percy grinned his signature lop sided grin and nodded.

"That doesn't even make sense dude. Poop isn't alive, I don't know what you've been eating but poop is definitely not supposed to be alive, and that means it can't be dead either. Kelp head." Nico muttered and laughed at his cousin's stupidity.

"Well sorry death head. But that burrito we ate the other night did not sound nice in the bathroom." He laughed.

"Oh my gods I understood what you said. You said something about a burrito and going to the bathroom, right?" Percy smiled at his friend and nodded. Nico fist pumped the air and did a victory dance.

**I know this chapter is pretty boring, but it's just a filler chapter-it had to be done.**

**I was searching fanfiction and it came to my attention that no one has ever done a Rachel and Annabeth AU sisterly story. I know people don't like Rachel, but she seemed pretty cool in the book-I don't get why people don't like her. So if someone would please write something like that I would definitely read it-it would be really original and fun.**

**REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks reviewers! You guys are cool people :D sorry for the wait, school is tuff**

**Im probably going to be very bad at making the hunters of Artemis in character with their unusual old timey dialogue as well as the moon goddess as well so im sorry if its OOC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

Third Person:

Barley a sound was heard in the woods except for the slight crinkle of leaves under their feet. They were some of the best hunters in the world – mythological and mortally a like and yet someone could hear them coming. The hunters stopped suddenly and looked at one another, settling their eyes on their leader.

"Something isn't right around here. The mist is way above its normal level." The leader's feminine voice was light and barely audible as it pierced through the crisp night air. The lead Huntress was camouflaging with the dark green and brown trees around her with in her loose thick pants and grey hunters jacket. Her eyes reflected the moon light like a wild animals would in the dark. Her dark hair cascaded down her back as she focused on her surroundings; trying to pin point the source of the thing messing with the mist.

"Thalia get a group of girls and bring them around the back." She said with her voice again very faint.

"My Lady, Thalia left to aid her brother on the trip to the roman camp a couple of weeks ago." A small girl replied to the moon goddess in front of her.

Artemis swore in ancient Greek. "If only she knew that we were traveling close by the roman camp she could have met up at the Roman camp with the Greeks in California later on." The goddess grumbled and ordered Phoebe; an older huntress, to do what the Lieutenant would have done. The group of girls had been sent to Oregon to check out a 'hot-spot' where a satyr couldn't smell anything but the mist. The Argo 2 was sent to the Roman Camp sometime last week to get back a Hermes camper who had been missing for eight months and Thalia was aboard the ship.

The hunters found the source of the dream like air was by a shack. It looked unoccupied but the hunters of Artemis knew better than to under estimate appearances. Sneaking into the one room wooden house they found two sleeping bags on the ground with several pillows and articles of clothing scattered on the ground.

"Two males by the looks of it inhabit this pig-slop of a home." Phoebe said from the door way.

"Yes but why is there so much mist centered around these two males? There is something off about this." The goddess muttered to herself.

"Yah there is, what are you ladies doing in our house?" a powerful voice broke into the cabin. On the porch stood two boys heavily armed staring curiously at the invaders. "I heard your group a mile out Lady Artemis; I was hoping you were just passing through, but apparently not." Said the older of the two. His pale eyes bore into the moon goddess as recognition spread across her. The shorter boy just watched the girls with his usual dark and bland features. The hunters were shocked at how they could be snuck up on- by boys at the very least.

"How could this boy hear us? We were completely silent, is this an attack? My Lady do we fire our arrows?" one of the girls had asked their leader. All bows were positioned towards the two demigods defensively.

"Lower your weapons girls, these are friends." The tense environment immediately switched to a more comfortable one, but confusion was still present. "This is Perseus Jackson and Nico Di Angelo; Greek demigods." Those names made the hunters ease more.

"The Perseus Jackson who saved Olympus?" a hunter asked

"The boy who helped rescue you, My Lady, a couple years back?" another questioned

"Yes the same one." Artemis grumbled at admitting she was saved by a man.

After a couple of minutes of the young Huntress' asking questions about the boys, Percy broke in. "I mean the utmost respect in saying this, but what are the hunters doing here?"

"We came to check out a disturbance in the mist. There seems to be an abundance of the stuff around here." Phoebe answered; she was still slightly disgusted with being in the presence of a male.

"Oh that would be my dad. After finding out me and Nico left camp he made sure to surround us in the Mist so we don't get too many confused mortals when they see us training with swords and killing hellhounds." His laugh was hearty and brought the rooms spirits up.

"Yes we were shocked when we heard you left." Artemis replied.

"Where is Thalia?" Nico said in his low voice.

"She should be in San Francisco by now with her brother and the others of the prophesy." A hunter said

The son of Poseidon and the son of Hades looked lost and utterly confused. A long conversation about Romans and Jason Grace was held and the prophesy of seven was revealed leaving Percy and Nico dumb struck at how idiotic Hera was.

"Well aren't you going to help them?" Nico asked Artemis after he closely read her lips throughout the conversation.

"What do you mean boy?"

"What I think he means is, the Romans would obviously outnumber the Greeks. What if the Romans attack? Shouldn't you be there since you are some of the best archers known to man?" Percy spoke for his cousin. The goddess thought for a long moment.

"I am not supposed to intervene in Hera's plan, but the hunters I suppose can go now that we've checked Oregon out. I'll go back to Olympus since I'm really not supposed to even be down here in the mortal world." The morning sun was just peaking through the trees; the two male cousins were up early training with sweat now spotting their faces.

Nico whispered something into Percy's ear which made them both frown but eventually come to an agreement. "Lady Artemis? If it wouldn't be too much trouble, can we by any chance join your hunters to this Roman camp?" The goddess had a face red with rage but Percy continued before she could start yelling. "We don't know exactly where it is and if Thalia is there and some of our friends we would like to help them out in the war against the giants."

The goddess spent time pondering the request, she thought about all the pros and cons that could happen on the expedition. "I expect no physical contact with my hunter at any sort." Her voice sounded unsure.

"But my Lady? These are males and-" a young hunter was cut off by the goddess herself.

"But nothing. This son of Poseidon has saved my life once, I owe him this I assume. Now boys swear to the styx you won't take advantage of my girls."

In unison the son of Poseidon and the son of Hades swore their oaths to not get near the huntress' or go within three feet of them unless for helping in battle.

**Third Person at the Roman Camp at the same time…**

"We obviously can't trust them, they are Greeks. They will attack as soon as they land that flying ship." The blond descendant of Apollo nagged his mouth away at the meeting, trying to convince Reyna to get defenses up.

"Octavian our new male Praetor has put his life on the line saying the Greeks will not attack, let's give them a chance." Reyna's voice as usual filled the room with authority, the gold and silver dogs Argentum and Aurum growled lightly towards Octavian. "We will have our soldiers armed but weapons will be lowered until and if I say otherwise." Her dark eyes daring Octavian to continue.

"How can we know this new_ Praetor_ of ours isn't a spy? He has only been at this camp for eight months and goes on one quest, now he is out of the blue our new Praetor! We have better, more reliable candidates for the role." He was obviously hinting at himself, but the augur only got glares from the rest of the people in the room. (**author's note: I put the Praetor in my story longer than Percy at the roman camp so they trust him more…)**

"Chris Rodriguez has been at this camp for 8 months yes, and in those 8 months he has proven himself a true roman-maybe not by blood but in heart. I believe he would stay by our side verses the Greeks if a battle erupted. He also went on the quest and retrieved the golden eagle of the fifth legion from Alaska, killing a giant in the process of saving camp." (**Author's note: Chris-Clarisse's boyfriend, remember him? He instead of Hazel and Frank killed the giant in Canada/Alaska but Hazel and frank were still on the quest. I'm saving the other giant that was fought at at the roman camp for Percy since it's his dad's opponent.)**

"Thank you Reyna, I do indeed swear an oath to fight on the Roman side if the Greeks do attack, which they won't." Chris was in his purple toga and the aura in the room brightened when he talked, everyone did look up to him as a leader. His brown eyes full of excitement to reunite with his old friends from camp again, all the campers who had helped him when he went all loopy on them when he was in the Labyrinth.

The Argo 2 was definitely close, the passengers were nearly visible from the Romans who starred in curiosity. "The Greeks could also help when the Giant gets here with his army." Chris continued. "You know Giant who is supposed to kill Poseidon that we told you about?"

Frank added on, "Yah, we saw a full on army of monsters and another giant on their way here, the roman camp. We could use all the help he can get." Frank although clumsy, he sure had authority over a lot of the other people in the meeting room because of his centurion status given by Mars himself.

"And I trust the Greeks too, just because of the past conflicts we had I believe we can still work together to stop the giants." Hazel piped in.

"Alright, let's go give our guests a true welcome."Reyna ended the meeting and everyone filed out into valley outside the safety of the Tiber River.

Chris put and arm on Hazel and Frank's shoulder after thanking them for the backup. "Now let me go introduce you to my other family."

**So the reason I chose Chris to replace percy's place at camp Jupiter is because the Hermes cabin is the most friendly and a lot of people look up to them for taking in the unclaimed. Chris himself because he has the most stories to tell about at camp half-blood by going nuts in the labyrinth and switching sides and being a hero and all and Jason will have more of an equivalent. Plus an upset Clarisse will bring some interesting commotion.**

**Thalia will be coming in soon, maybe next chapter so hold your horses people-I love her too.**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks Reviewers**

**Sorry for the wait…school has been pretty tough. Clear up: imagine everything that happened to percy happened to chris instead, Hera wanted to switch leaders and Chris was like a leader at camp instead of Percy. Also Chris wasn't asleep for 8 months like percy, he was just memory-less and at the romans.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

Third Person:

"Jason it will be fine, I bet everyone still loves you. It will be as if you never left." Her melodic voice was like angels cooing in Jason's ear. He looked into the daughter of Aphrodite's eyes and even after all the months they've known each other, he still couldn't get over the beauty of the changing color irises that belonged to her.

"Yah, I guess they will." He looked over the railing of the flying ship known as the Argos II and felt refreshed with the wind blowing past his hair. This was his domain and he had never felt physically better, emotionally he was a wreck with all the thoughts of his old home piercing his brain. "It's just that I know what _they_ are like, and I know they had probably thought to replace my spot as Praetor by now. What if Chris took my spot? My family?" He looked down at the ant sized people on the countryside landscape and solemnly went over all the scenarios that could happen when they arrived at their destination.

Piper rested a hand on his shoulder and offered a reassuring smile. "Repair boy at the steering wheel said we should be arriving at the Roman camp in a few hours, why don't you go take a nap or rest for a while in your room. You wouldn't want your friends to see you all tired and sleep deprived when we get there, do you?" She laughed a bit while imagining the scene.

"Your right, I better get some shut eye." He paused while rubbing his dropping eyes. "Can you wake me when we are close?" He asked while shuffling across the deck of the massive ship. She replied with a curt nod and he in return retired to his room.

Looking around the wooden deck Piper took in all the passengers that waited anxiously for the upcoming adventure to the Roman camp. There was Thalia who was leaning over the railing while emptying her stomach, heights really did not work for her. Clarisse looked nervous while standing next to Annabeth by some stairs; she must be a little scared to be reunited with her long lost boyfriend. A lot of other campers were scattered across the ship waiting with little patience for the meeting with the Romans. They would just have to wait.

…

The hunter s were making poor time. They should have gotten to the bay area where the Romans were based at half an hour ago, but with all the confusion with the two males momentarily joining the hunt it was taking a whole lot longer. A couple of monsters have even intercepted them on their trip with all the demigod sent they traveled with.

The girls, even though they swore off men, found the sons of Hades and Poseidon tolerable. Sure the boys weren't like any of the hunters, but they weren't pigs or rude jerks like the other males they have encountered in the past.

After hours of trekking through tough terrain and hiking up steep slopes, they braked for a while in a clear patch of land with trees surrounding the temporary camp place.

"What's going on? We should keep moving, we are already behind schedule by a lot. What if the Greeks and Romans are fighting? We have to keep going if we want to get to the bay area by late afternoon." Percy said with a voice full of respect as to not get on the huntress' bad side.

"Patience boy. My hunters need water and a short brake; we will get moving again soon and arrive to help your friends in time." Phoebe, the hunter in charge while Thalia was away, replied.

"Yes miss, but can we-" The son of Poseidon was cut off by Nico strutting towards them from a bush he used to empty his bladder.

"We should get moving soon if we are to make it to the Romans soon." He called to his friend and Phoebe since he couldn't hear their conversation about the same thing only seconds prior.

"Yes." Phoebe seethed through clenched teeth with annoyance. She walked away muttering under her breath, only half the day and they were already getting on her last nerve.

Making small talk the two males of the group talked while the others got ready to venture off again. A rustle in some far off brush pulled Percy from his conversation with his sensitive hearing. He noticed right in time what the rustle was and sprung into action.

He sprinted over to the shrubbery with stealth and quickness. Pulling out his sword and slicing through a giant mound of black furry hellhound limbs, gold dust exploded from the beast and replaced his feral form. Another hellhound came from the forest and attempted to pounce on a hunter from behind. Key word there was attempt.

Percy jumped up and tackled the beast midair so they tumbled to the ground together. With his sword lost in the hard contact somewhere, Percy punched with all his strength blindly at the monster attacking him with claws and fangs. Fights like this were the hardest for the blind demigod because he couldn't focus his scenes on the main target; there was too much going on and too many confusing attacks from his opponent to know what was exactly going on.

Eventually kicking the hellhound off of him and onto the rocky ground across from himself, the son of Poseidon patted the ground and found his cold smooth sword a couple feet away. He raised the sword after hearing the nearing ragged breathing of the beast. He could feel the flakes of golden monster dust shatter onto him like a bag of corn flakes blowing up.

He stumbled to his feet with only a couple of scratches over his body and only a little blood. "Is everyone okay?" his voice was full of concern.

"Yup, there were a couple of other hellhounds but I got them." Nico shared the news proudly like he won the Nobel peace prize. The hunters had their bows at the ready with arrows drawn and it looked like they killed a couple of the hounds as well.

"I must admit, that was impressive for a male, but we could have managed." Without anymore gratitude from the girls, they packed up and started moving toward their destination in a matter of minutes.

**This was only a filler chapter since I haven't update in a while. Hope you enjoyed and review are deeply appreciated**

**REVIEW**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the wait. **

**Percy lost his curse of Achilles in the battle against Kronos.**

Third Person

No one exaggerated the size of the Argo II. The lookouts who saw the massive flying ship first reported to Reyna and Chris –the praetors of camp Jupiter- that it was as big as twenty elephants combined, and at first no one believed them, but they were indeed correct. The ship was huge. It looked like all of Greece could have come with the Greek campers. It hovered over the Roman camp to please Terminus' wishes of keeping weapons and the ship off of the territory. Almost immediately all of Camp Jupiter's fighters were in a defensive formation surrounding the battle ship. What could you expect from the Romans? They had a huge war machine floating above their territory, possibly filled with blood thirsty Greeks ready to fight to the death just like the old times when Greeks and Romans fought over who was superior. Despite the remarks that Chris had given to the Romans, they did not believe that the Greeks would nicely ask for an alliance. Octavian filled the Roman's heads with thoughts and fears of the Greeks, making everyone ready for battle as they waited for the Greeks to exit their vessel. No one expected their previous praetor to climb the rope ladder down into the camp. He looked exactly the same as he had when he left, his blond hair, tan skin, the tattoos from the camp; everything was their except for his purple clothing signifying his Roman heritage. He instead wore an orange t-shirt, the very same shirt that _the Greeks_ were wearing_._

One by one each member aboard the Argo II climbed down the rope ladder and they were not warmly welcomed. Glares and calls of threats came from the masses of purple wearing warriors. Clarisse spotted Chris and his eyes met hers. They definitely recognized each other. Chris strutted through the crowd of Roman campers and engulfed Clarisse in a hug, Frank and Hazel flanked his sides to ensure his safety in case a war started. He had never seen the daughter of Ares so fragile before, it was very out of character from the usually strong and arrogant girl. She was the one who used to make sure he was alright when he went insane after coming out of the Labyrinth a couple years ago. The tables have turned and she was the one that needed taking care of. Clarisse whispered words of happiness into Chris' ear and held onto his arm as if he would disappear any second.

"Traitor! Our _Praetor_ is a spy! I told you we could never trust him." Octavian sneered out his words. "All of these Greeks are here to kill us. I warned you all!"

"Shut up Octavian." Reyna spoke expressionless. "We can trust our Praetor, he showed us that after bringing back the golden eagle and defeating a giant in Alaska." She paused before continuing. "Now what is Jason Grace doing here? We thought you had died" she let the slightest look of relief from his return flash across her face but it quickly faded.

Jason looked at Reyna and gave a reassuring grin. "You can't get rid of me that easily. I assumed you learned of Hera –er Juno's plan, how she swapped Chris and I, the two figure heads of each camp, in order to create an alliance." Jason tried to ignore to glares from Octavian and some of the Romans.

"Indeed we heard of Juno's deception and is that why your _Greeks_ are here?" She said the word Greek as if it was poison.

"Yes, we have come to ask for an alliance between the two camps in order to work together to fight the giants." Jason's old role of authority was starting to show.

"How can we trust these spies? They are probably going to kill us the minute we let our guard down." Octavian was about to add more to his little speech when Chris cut him off.

"Of course we can trust the Greeks, I grew up with them and they have saved my life countless times. Look they are even unarmed. I swear on my life that we can trust them, swear by the river styx even." Chris had gotten everyone's attention and was directing all of the Romans to loosen up.

"Where do your loyalties lie? How can we even trust you if you-" Octavian was interrupted by Reyna silencing him and demanding him to retreat into the crowd.

"We will hold a council meeting on this topic, but for now we treat the Greeks as the guests that they are. There are to be no arguments or fights on the topic. What are your names?" Reyna's commands were obeyed out of fear from the Romans.

"Well most of you know me, Jason Grace, previous Praetor of this camp." Jason saw many old friends in the crowd of Romans. Hazel and Frank who were still near Chris have heard all about Jason and the rumors were true, he looked courageous and his electric eyes could make any opponent shudder in fear.

Thalia nudged Jason and he introduced her. "This is Thalia my biological sister almost, her father is Zeus; my father's Greek form. It's a long story." Jason smiled at his sister who stared right back at him, waiting for him to carry on. "She can't speak due to injuries from their previous war." Jason completed as Thalia pulled the collar of her Huntress jacket down to show the pink scar from the attack.

"My father is Mars, the name is Clarisse La Rue." The daughter of Ares bluntly stated. Frank stared in fear at his sibling and ignored the previous stories Chris had told him about how nice his girlfriend was underneath her mean exterior. This girl looked terrifying

"My name is Annabeth Chase and my mother is Athena, or Minerva as you Roman's call her, the goddess of wisdom and battle…" Annabeth trailed off as she froze hearing the distant horns of war alarms. She turned to Jason and he was frozen in his tracks as well. Looking up she saw the mass of monsters only the size of ants from this distance, but it was clearly an army. A giant 30 feet tall with reptilian skin and green hair tangled with basilisks cackled with glee as the army neared.

"Polybotes." Annabeth hadn't notices the god of barriers, Terminus, materialized next to him with a stone expression. "I don't think that lot of monsters will obey the boundary limitations. I am ashamed to say this but everyone has got to prepare for battle."

**Skip forward a few hours**

Thalia was notching arrows every second and every time she released an arrow gold dust erupted showing that she hit her target. She reached for another arrow and realized that she was out. Taking ragged breathes she hid behind her shield, Aegis, while spears and arrows were launched at her. She was barely holding her composure. This was just like the War is Manhattan, all of the blood and screams of kids being harmed and killed. She took out her spear and charged a group of monsters trying to kill a Roman. She caught sight of Mrs. O'Leary and Tyson working together while she bit heads off of monster and clawed their bodies to dust and Tyson swung his club around madly.

Sweat was pouring down her forehead and blood was oozing down stray cuts across Thalia's body. If she wasn't careful she would tire herself out. Jason summoned lightning down and struck some Cyclopes' that were getting the upper hand of the daughter of Zeus.

"You alright?" Jason managed to ask his sister over the cries of war all around, he was panting a lot from the use of his power. Thalia nodded and gave a sarcastic expression and gave a thumbs up to her brother. "You have to be more careful, you're no superman. Everyone needs a break; you can go to the medic center and get those cuts treated for." His concern was clear.

Thalia's response was the hacking of monsters. She lost her brother once and it wasn't going to happen again. Jason laughed a little. "What was I thinking? The day that Thalia stops fighting will be the day the world ends." Back to back the siblings sliced their swords through the air and summoned lighting and storms from the sky to shake off tough monsters. But everyone tires out eventually. It was hard for the daughter of Zeus to get air to her lungs and the over use of her ability to control lightning was making her legs shake under her weight. She tumbled to the ground with monsters shoving and trying to stab past her shield.

"Thalia!" Jason yelled towards his sister but the Giant Polybotes was keeping Jupiter's son busy by stomping around Jason and making a clear path towards his sister impossible. Jason sliced his sword at the giant's ankles trying to get it distracted enough for Jason to get to his sister's side but the Giant kept seeing the attacks and changing his position while cackling madly. Even with Reyna fighting the giant from the sky on her Pegasus, Jason couldn't get away.

A Cyclopes advanced on Thalia and thrust his club towards her. Expecting a blow to the head, Thalia shut her eyes and pushed Aegis in front of her. The club never made contact though. Gold dust replaced the monsters previous position and Thalia looked up to see a celestial gold sword being held in a tanned hand. Those pale eyes that used to be sea green stared down at her and a goofy grin was plastered on his face.

"It seems like old pinecone face could use some help." He stretched out his free hand to her which she took despite the fact that she hated getting help from the idiot. She really wanted to call him a kelp head right about now, but unable to she just settled for a snarky look which he couldn't see. "Sorry we were late for this fun party," he gestured to the war around him "but our journey here was a little longer than expected." Percy moved Thalia to the side as he slashed Riptide through a passing monster and smirked while doing so. "Gods I missed this action!" The hunters of Artemis were firing arrows at monsters left and right. The number of opponents was decreasing significantly already.

"Hey pinecone face, you look like crap." Nico stated as he stabbed a hellhound in front of him and strutted towards his two cousins. Nico gazed up at the giant and whistled at its great mass. "Percy that Giant has your name all over it."

Percy smiled and started charging Polybotes. "This is going to be a long day." He mumbled under his breath as he stared at the shadowy form in front of him. The Giant was glowing in the darkness that surrounded him with flowing lights running around him showing that the remaining monsters and warriors continued to fight.

**Review Please**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer (I haven't done this in a while, sorry): I am in no way the owner of Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Heroes of Olympus. It's all Rick Roirdan's handy work there.**

Annabeth Chase couldn't believe her eyes. They were actually getting along. War really did unite the two camps into an alliance, and it didn't hurt that Jason and Chris –the two leaders who swapped camps- got along fairly well. Annabeth pulled off her Yankees cap and saw a Roman camper jump away as she became visible and started hacking away the last few monsters with her dagger.

Golden dust was littered across the ground as the descendants of the gods finished off the remaining few monsters. The battle was almost over, it wasn't too hard of a fight after the Hunters of Artemis showed up and sent a significant amount of monsters to tartarus. The daughter of Athena spun around at the sudden shake of the ground, she expected to see the Giant Polybotes stomping around and flicking campers like they were ants, but that was not what she saw. A boy with very familiar black hair was standing on swaying knees. He seemed to be the one causing the earth quake as well as the sink hole that encased the Giants leg. It was her sea-weed brain. After nearly a year he was back and it seems like his powers have gotten better.

The Giant yelled ancients curses at the son of Poseidon and shoved his massive hands back and forth, but Percy seemed to dodge all of the attacks with ease after solidifying the sinkhole with the Giant leg encased in it. With the Giant stuck in place, it looked like Percy was having fun while dashing in between the large ankles and slashing at the reptilian patterned skin. The Giant yelled in agony and swipped at the demigod to no avail. Percy ran out of harms way, he couldn't keep the giant like this forever, he needed a god to assist him. As Percy was thinking of ways to defeat the giant he was stopped in his tracks by a nagging voice. The voice was deep and kept ordering Percy to stop making a mess of the Roman camp. The son of Poseidon spun around but the sound of the speaker wasn't coming from that direction, nor was it coming from behind him. No, this particular voice was coming from the ground.

Percy stepped back startled and poked his foot around the ground in front of him in search of whatever was making the annoying demands to put down Riptide and pick him (the speaker) up.

"Hello?" Percy asked utterly confused in the situation. He couldn't see any water figures through his endless sight of blackness besides the slight speckles of blood and dew on the grass.

"Over here boy," The voice sounded annoyed and after seeing that the son of Poseidon couldn't see he added "on the ground in front of you."

Percy kept searching the ground and eventually had to crawl on his hands and knees in search of the speaker. He traced his hands across the rubble and stones all around him and was amazed when he felt a fully sculptured face on a rock moving. Of course the face was cracked and damaged but the fact that it could speak kind of freaked Percy out.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't do that." The statue grumbled as best he could with Percy's hands studying the moving mouth of the god.

"Oh sorry." Percy picked up the stone with the face on it and tossed it up and down trying to get used to the weight, this made the god yell in pure fury.

"Put me down you sea-scum, I swear I have never seen such arrogance in my days here. No one should treat a _god_ that way." What the god said made Percy stop and nearly laugh.

"You're a what? A god? Why are you a rock? Who are you?" Percy could feel the giant behind him start to wiggle his large reptilian leg loose from the ground by the vibrations traveling through the earth which he could sense.

"I am Terminus god of boundaries and the protector of this camp. And thanks to you, I now have a Giant stuck inside the cities limits, he also knocked me over hence the broken remains of my stand. What am I supposed to do now? Do you even think before putting your actions into play? And what about that weapon? I saw you waving it around the borders, what have you-" Percy cut the god off by picking the crumbling head up and running towards the Giant.

Polybotes was sitting down and rubbing his sore foot after freeing it from the ground with help from his sleeping mother Gaea loosening the solid earth. He was oblivious to the son of Zeus, Jason, charging with his golden sword leading the way. The giant was pushed onto his back from the attack with the sword sticking out of his chest but quickly swatted the blond boy away. Luckily that was a good enough distraction for Percy to execute his own plan. While the giant started pushing himself back up, Percy focused all of his attention on looking for the giant water source that was the Giant's head as he climbed the giant body. After venturing up the moving arm and nearly falling off a few times, Percy smashed Terminus into what he could tell was Polybotes' nose. The god of boundaries hit his target and after a few grunts of pain, the giant fell back while dissolving into the ground dead.

"Over hear boy." Percy searched the ground for Terminus and lifted him up.

"Did we get him? Is he dead?" Percy asked questioning if he imagined seeing the water from inside the giant sink into the earth.

"Yes we killed him, nice job kid. Although I would have liked it if you told me the plan first before smashing me into the enemy." Terminus' face then vanished off of the rock to order other kids to clean up the mess and left Percy staring at the now blank and empty stone.

"Percy! Man, that was great." Nico patted his cousin on the back and Thalia soon joined in by hugging Percy. She wished she could call him kelp-for-brains after seeing his idiotic fight with the giant and the stone god but instead Thalia sufficed with a smack to Percy's head.

"Ow, what was that for? I just saved your butts and then you go hitting your all mighty savior on the head. Shame on you pinecone face." Thalia laughed noiselessly and felt for the first time in a while really happy. It was good to have her two cousins back.

"Percy?" The good mood that Percy was in was cut short by that voice. _Annabeth was here?_ Percy thought that he would never hear her voice again, but here she was.

"Hey wise girl." Percy replied awkwardly while rubbing the back of his neck. He thought there reunion would be a lot happier if they ever had one. He had had dreams of her running across a beach into his arms or jumping into the lake at camp half-blood together to partake into a romantic underwater kiss, but never would Percy have guessed that they would come together bloodied up and her only saying a single word to him. Annabeth peered into the pale eyes and hated herself. How could she leave him? The silence was broken by a loud sob, the Cyclopes was crying out of joy

"Percy!" The air was knocked out of Percy's lungs as he was tackled to the ground by his half brother Tyson. Percy almost forgot how much Tyson's hugs hurt. Percy patted his brothers back as they sat back up. "I missed you so much brother."

"I missed you too buddy. It seems like you've grown."

"Yes I have, I have gotten stronger while working in Atlantis with dad-" Percy couldn't hear the rest of what Tyson had said due to the giant black shadow pouncing onto Percy. Mrs. O'Leary licked the son of Poseidon's face ferociously after missing her owner.

"Good girl. You've grown a ton too. What have they been feeding you at camp?" Percy shoved the hellhound off and scratched behind her ear lovingly. Percy found a shield on the ground and threw it to the side making Mrs. O'Leary jump after it to bring it back.

"I've missed her, where is Blackjack?" Percy asked in search of his Pegasus.

"He is back at camp. Now are you the famous Percy Jackson we have heard all about? It's good to meet you man, I am Jason." Jason was flanked by Piper and Leo who were looking at Percy in awe. They have heard so much about him and how good of a fighter he was, but they could never have expected that he would be so reckless in his fight with a giant. They also couldn't believe he did all of that blind.

Percy stood up and brushed his pants off. He looked at the shape in front of him and plastered a goofy lopsided grin onto his face. He outstretched his hand welcomingly. "Sorry I don't think I've ever heard of you. Were you the one who charged the giant earlier? That was awesome."

"Yeah that was me, you were pretty amazing out there though." Jason didn't know what else to say. Percy Jackson was looking very intimidating from this position. He stared deeply into Jason's eyes –Jason didn't know how he could do this blind- and the way Percy towered over Jason made the son of Zeus feel like a child. "I think we should all go speak to the other Romans." Jason added after finding his voice.

**Thank you for reading. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks reviewers! Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

**Ps. This is an AU(Alternate universe to the noobs of fanfiction). So if the characters aren't exactly like they are in the PJO series, it's because I pictured them differently from others.**

"Let me get this straight, she has a brother? Like father and mother the same?"Percy had never heard of anything like this happening with the gods and a mortal before.

"No Percy, I told you it says that Zeus's roman side is Jason's dad." Nico replied trying for what seemed like the millionth time to explain the situation to his cousin. He kept rereading the note that Thalia handed him before she went with the other Greeks that arrived by flying boat to the meeting with the Romans.

"But that never happens. How come we have never heard of this before? You'd think she'd tell her favorite cousin about any siblings she had."

"First off kelp head, we all know that I'm the favorite cousin around here. Secondly, I'm not explaining it again. All it says on the paper is that she thought he was dead and it turns out he's not. You can ask Thalia all of your questions once she gets out of the meeting." The son of Hades for once was happy that he couldn't hear. He just looked away from his cousin and bam, all of his nagging was out of sight and out of mind.

"Oh don't be that way death breath. Really? The silent treatment? Real mature Nico. I know you can read lips." Percy paused while waiting for a response but realized he wouldn't get one and continued. "Why couldn't we go into the meeting with everyone else? I even promised that I wouldn't interrupt or anything. We are pretty important too." The son of Poseidon grumbled as he kicked the ground with his foot. He had to wait out here with all of the hunters and some roman campers, and he was getting utterly bored. If Tyson or Mrs. O'leary were around he might have had fun playing with them, but they were with the winged girl Ella.

The creaking of the council room doors woke Percy up. He stretched his stiff limbs, napping on the floor wasn't his ideal form of spending his time. Percy strained his ears to pick up any sign of Nico with no luck. Unfortunately for the blind demigod, while stretching his arms out to rid them of the tingly feeling of being asleep, Percy hit the person exiting the council room. The person fell to the ground with a grunt of annoyance.

Before the person who he knocked over could start yelling at him about how clumsy he was and how he should watch out, Percy bent down and tried to help him or her up. "Sorry, I didn't _see_ you there." Percy cracked a smile at his joke, but the person he knocked over obviously didn't get it.

"Well you should be more careful."Her voice was unfamiliar and unwelcoming. "I don't want any of your kind causing havoc in my camp, you already helped ruin part of the camp and its reckless behavior like yours that cause that."

"I'm sorry we saved your butts out there. We did you guys a favor by killing all of those monsters." Percy felt the girl who fell grab his arm and he helped her up.

"We could have managed perfectly well without the help of you." The girl sounded like she was brushing dirt off of herself.

"Don't get your pants all bunched up now, just trying to help as much as we can." Percy started stretching his arms again oblivious to the annoyed look the girl was giving him. "No thanks necessary ma'am."

"Why would I ever thank you? You all are so- urgh." She paused in frustration trying to piece together what she was trying to say. "Do you see this camp? Are you blind or something? Only an idiot can't see the destruction that your kind has brought."

"Yes." Was all Percy said in response, he was looking her right in the eyes which was an impressive guess on his part.

"Excuse me? Yes what?" She was getting very annoyed with this strangers attitude.

"Yes I am blind. And you are welcome for sending that giant back to Tartarus for you." Percy was waiting for all of the pity to come. After telling people about his lack of the ability to see, they go off on comments like 'Oh I'm so sorry' or 'That must be awful'.

"Don't expect me to go easy on you just because you can't see. You are to act in an adequate manor while staying at this camp, or so help me, I will make your stay here very difficult for you." With a dramatic _hmmf_, Percy heard the girl stiffly turn around and strut away.

"Nice meeting you too! I'm Percy by the way." The son of Poseidon called after the girl who he heard pause in her track.

"Oh I know who you are. Chris has spoken about your reckless attempts at saving people." She sounded very disapproving of him, "Reyna, praetor of camp Jupiter."

Percy chuckled as she walked away. _Camp Jupiter_ he thought. What a stupid name for a camp. Percy's mind began to trail to the thought of Camp Half-Blood being named Camp Zeus; he didn't notice the arrival of other half bloods. The son of Poseidon hitched his breath after turning around in surprise; someone had managed to startle him by poking him on the shoulder.

"Oh I'm sorry. I just came to er- to thank you for, you know, helping out in the battle earlier. Some of us may not show our gratitude all too well, but without you we wouldn't have had much of a home left." It was a soft feminine voice that spoke, but Percy could hear another person there as well. "I'm Hazel Levesque by the way."

"Percy Jackson, nice to meet you." Percy turned to where he sensed the other person was. "You are?"

"Frank Zhang, son of Mars." Frank squirmed very uncomfortable under Percy's gaze. It freaked him out a bit how precise the pale eyes were on looking Frank directly in the eye. "I-It's a pleasure to, to meet you." Frank looked down at his shoes, anything to get out of that intense stare that seemed to go right into his very soul.

"You too man. You know, after meeting that lady Reyna, I thought all of you Romans would hate me but you guys seem cool." Percy used great precision as he clapped both of the teens in front of him on the shoulder in a friendly manner. "Now do you think you could show me where a guy can get a bite to eat around here? I'm starving."

Percy's new friends quickly complied and Percy soon had his hands full of sweet glazed doughnuts (he requested blue sprinkled doughnuts which they gladly found) gathered from a bakery in New Rome. Frank had offered to pay for the food, unaware at first of how big the son of Poseidon's appetite was. Frank and Hazel kept stealing glances at Percy while they walked as he wolfed down his food. It was weird being so comfortable with this almost stranger. Percy was just an easy going guy who made light conversation as the other two showed him around camp.

"The Greeks don't really have monuments for the gods at their camp." Percy stated as they walked around the Mars Ultor and Percy plopped another doughnut into his mouth. "They have cabins where each child of that god would sleep in and tables in the mess hall where their kids would eat at their table."

"Well that sounds nice too." Hazel replied, she hesitated before continuing. "Percy?"

"Yes?"

"Why –if you don't mind me asking- don't you say we?" she looked very nervous asking her question.

"We? What do you mean?"

"You always refer to the Greeks as _they_, you are Greek aren't you? Wouldn't you be included in that?"

"Oh I just haven't been at Camp Half-Blood in a long time. I needed a change." Percy looked down "I guess I'm just not used to-"

"What are you two doing! You shouldn't mix with _them_!" Octavian stiffly walked up to the trio, far behind him Jason and a few of his Greek friends ran in the pursuit of the descendant of Apollo. "I guess I shouldn't have expected any better from cohert 5, but none the less, the _Greeks_ will bring the down fall of New Rome." Octavian dangled a gutted stuffed animal in front of Percy's unseeing eyes. "I have seen it! The Greeks will attack us once we lower our defenses! Well I am not going to let that happen. Raise your-"

"That's enough Octavian." Jason stated while finally reaching the persistent augur. "Reyna wants to talk to you about your behavior."

"Was that a teddy bear? You teddy bear murderer." Percy shook his head in disgust as he traced his hands around the stuffed animal that Octavian was holding.

Octavian opened and closed his mouth as if planning in his head what to say, but instead grumbled a few nasty word and stuck his nose in the air as he charged away, teddy bear in hand. Hazel and Frank stifled a laugh at Percy's comment.

"Don't worry about him Percy," Jason said while clapping Percy's back. "Octavian is like that with everyone- well most people at least."

"So you are Thalia's brother?" Percy didn't see Thalia, who was among the few people who were with Jason, nod. "Welcome to the family!" Percy gave his usual lop sided grin.

"Thanks _cousin_, let's get going to the mess hall. I heard they were serving jello today." Jason started leading all of them in the right direction.

"Great, I could eat a cow." Percy rubbed his stomach affectionately.

"Really man? You just ate a mountain load of doughnuts." Frank looked exasperatedly at Percy, _how could this guy hold that much food in him?_ Frank wondered.

"Hey, I'm a growing man. I can use all the food I can get." Thalia walked next to her cousin smiling to herself as she tapped Percy's arm in her signature pattern to let him know she was there. "Oh hi Thals, don't you look ravishing on this fine evening?" Percy grinned even bigger while bashing at his own disability.

_Oh seaweed brain_ Annabeth thought as she kept silently in pace behind Thalia, _I've really missed you._

**I always thought Reyna needed to be more **_**angry.**_** I hope you enjoyed.**

**Review plase!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you reviewers, I don't think you understand how much it means to me to see all of your lovely comments! I even enjoy reading criticisms and other feedback/suggestions since I can always make this story better!**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a long times, high school is very difficult- I have also been busy reading some other amazing fanfics (most of which are written by ****Anaklusmos14**** who is a brilliant author)**

Percy couldn't think of a time when he was more upset. After hearing about the large feud that the Romans and Greeks have been in for so long, he expected all of the kids from Camp Half-Blood to be on their best behavior. But only hours after the battle in Camp Jupiter there were shots fired from the Argo II cannons onto the Roman camp, and thus the peace between the two camps that had only lasted a short while was broken. Percy was grabbed by the arm by whom he presumed was Thalia, judging by her soft hands and firm grip. She pushed him toward the ladder connected to the flying ship and then gave one last squeeze on Percy's arm as a fare well to go back for her hunters. He was soon climbing the rope ladder with a great nauseous dizzy feeling entangling his insides.

Percy immediately ran to the edge railing of the ship and vomited the remainder of the feast food out. He could not stand being this high in the sky; the wind that pounded against his face made his stomach tie itself in knots. _Who would attack the Romans? _He thought as he sent another wave of throw-up over the board. _Why would they do that to us? We were doing so well…_ Percy wiped his arm against his mouth to try and clean his face off as he slid down to a sitting position. Once sitting Percy found that some of the vertigo he was feeling subsided.

"Percy?" A soft voice asked. The son of Poseidon had been so caught up in his thoughts and trying not to be sick that he didn't notice the approach of someone. "Are you ok?" Percy recognized the voice as Nico's. His cousin had never seen Percy in such a vulnerable state. Percy was always the happy and enlightening person of their duo, not the sad boy with throw up on his face curled up in a ball. Percy nodded in response to the question, he was starting to get used to the feeling of being in one of his uncle's domains. "Come on, we have to get this mess sorted out." Nico stated after a while, he as well was a little shaken up by being in the sky, but at least he wasn't alone. Nico pulled Percy up to his feet and gazed at his cousin for a while. The son of Hades pulled the sleeve of his aviators jacket down a little and wiped his cousins face some more, removing the last bits of vomit. "Now listen to me Percy. You are the strongest person I know so right now you have to pull yourself together. We have bigger things to worry about now."

_He's right. _Percy thought as his shaky knees stopped wobbling so much. He had a sudden surge of anger run through him. "Who was it?" He asked. "Who was the_ idiot _who attacked the Romans?" Percy's voice was raised and the other people on deck started looking over at the yelling teen and Nico soon walked in the direction of the shadows to get away from the attention that Percy was drawing. Percy walked forward toward the light figures he saw through the darkness, he was getting quite used to navigating around whilst being blind (having the aid of seeing shadowy forms that have water in them helped). He angled his face to where he assumed the head of the nearest figure was. "Was it you? Were you the one who fired those cannons?" No one responded, but the soft rustling between three of the shadowy forms drew Percy's attention. The middle figure was being restrained by the other two; the one being restrained was a guy who kept mumbling under his breath.

"Destroy them…Destroy them all…"

Percy could not control his anger and found himself charging the form in the middle and tackling him to the ground. The guy that Percy tackled down knocked his head hard against the deck hard and his eyes rolled up so that only the whites were showing. Percy still had a firm grip on him when he was pulled back by a couple pairs of arms. The son of Poseidon was caught up in his angry fit that he didn't realize himself activating his water abilities, the water in the air pulled together and clouds were starting to surround the Argo II.

"Oh my gods! Leo!" Someone shouted. _So the attacker's name is Leo,_ Percy thought as he fought to get the arms off of him.

"Get off of me." He yelled at them; starting calming down.

"Just calm down Percy. He's not the bad guy!" Percy recognized this voice as Jason's.

"What are you talking about? He's trying to get us all killed. He attacked the Romans." Percy was starting to think that maybe all of the Greeks were hostile towards the Romans. Maybe the feud between camps can never be mended.

"Leo is under some spell, he's not himself. He's knocked out now anyway so just calm down!" Percy relaxed and stopped fighting against the others. He looked at the still, shadowy figure in front of him and then up at the faces surrounding him. He could feel the atmosphere getting more and more uncomfortable as he stood there gazing at the figures. All of the people on deck gave the usual look of pity to the disabled demigod. This time however, the pity was mixed with a bit of fear. No one could have ever guessed how strong the son of Poseidon could have gotten, his ability to manipulate water has grown. Percy's eyes were as emotionless as ever but the aura around him has become more apparent to everyone, especially with his little demonstration earlier with condensing clouds.

"Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away." Percy said sheepishly, his voice immediately broke the still scene and the half bloods aboard the ship regretted their thoughts. How could they think that this happy teen could be a threat? His voice, even when embarrassed, lightened the mood so easily. It was a big contrast in comparison with the infuriated tone he used previously when trying to get to Leo. This teen sure had persuasion over the mood of the ship.

"You got that right Prissy."

"Do you really have to keep calling me that? We aren't twelve anymore Clarisse." Percy gave a slight smirk and shook his head. "Who's driving this thing anyway?" Percy gestured to the huge flying war ship they were on.

"Well usually it's Leo, but since he's a little occupied at the moment, Annabeth took over." Jason responded while helping Frank pick Leo off the ground and started dragging him below deck.

"Annabeth…" Percy spaced out for a moment. What would he say to her? It's not like they left on the best note. He would have to talk to her later on, or maybe she doesn't want to talk to him. _I wonder what she looks like now?_ He thought as his mind wondered, no matter how hard he thought he couldn't get a grasp at what she looked like. _She had blond hair and gray eyes... _He kept trying to put her face together in his mind to no prevail. All the mushed up features that he thought she had, made one blob of character that he was sure couldn't be the Annabeth that he remembered. _She was pretty wasn't she?_ Nothing seemed right anymore, all the memories that he had of her still weren't enough to put her together.

"Percy?" The girl that he met earlier, Hazel, broke his train of thought. "Maybe you should go and get some rest, you look a little tired."

A drowsy son of Poseidon awoke from his mid afternoon nap in confusion. He had no idea on where he was. He knew he was on a bed, and that the walls next to him were wooden, but other than that he couldn't remember where he was. A sudden lurch from the ship and he suddenly became aware of the memories of boarding the ship only hours prior. _Where is everyone else?_ He pondered, he must have been so exhausted earlier that he didn't pay attention to the route that he was taken to get to the room that he was in now. Usually Percy put a lot of effort in accurately counting the amount of steps he would take until turning corners and what not, but he hadn't the slightest clue as to which direction he should go to get to his friends and cousin.

Percy stumbled towards the door and opened it cautiously. He poked his head outside and strained his ears for any sign of people talking, anything that would notify him of which way to go. Unfortunately for the son of Poseidon, the creaking of wood and metal was all that could be heard. Percy placed the tips of his fingers on his right hand on the wall next to him and started walking down the hall. His fingers felt every crease in the wood as well as each door that he passed; which he would open and see if someone was in it each time he passed one. _Whose great idea was it to not tell me where to go and where everything was?_ Percy thought bitterly as he hit his leg into a cabinet.

Percy Spun around immediately to the sound of footsteps on the floorboards behind him. A thin figure stood before him in a very still manor.

"Percy?" _Darn it…_ Percy didn't know what else to think. The one person he did not want to be near at the moment, besides maybe Leo who he was still peeved with, had to be the one who he came across. "What are you doing here? I thought you went to sleep- at least that's what Hazel said." Her voice was as intelligent sounding as ever, and the fierce tone was still intimidating as it used to be, even if she wasn't trying to sound that way.

"I was just, you know, taking an evening stroll…" Percy almost face-palmed himself right then. How could he be so stupid as to say something like that? And evening stroll? He might as well have said he was going out to a slumber party to get his nails painted. "And what, uh, brings you down here?"

"Leo just woke up and said he could take over the job as captain again. I was just going to go to bed a little early." Annabeth yawned and looked at the young man in front of her. He had grown a lot since the last time they saw each other. He was significantly taller, and his skin seemed to be tanner as if he had spent most of his days outside. Besides that and the fact that his eyes weren't the old sea green that they had been when they were kids, Annabeth's seaweed-brain looked like he had when they went to camp together. "Unless you maybe want me to show you around or something." Annabeth couldn't believe herself; she was stammering all because Percy was next to her. Her mother would be disappointed.

"Well you seem tired, I don't want-"

"I insist, I'm not really tired anyway. I probably would've stayed awake for hours regaurdless." Annabeth was almost glad that he couldn't see at the moment since her cheeks were reddening more than they should have. Annabeth shook her head. _It's just Percy, he doesn't even like me._ She thought to herself as she strutted over to Percy. "What are you waiting for? I don't have all day seaw-er-Percy".

**Review Please! It really does help.**


End file.
